


【all闪】于巨人眼球内狂舞

by Boomelancer



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomelancer/pseuds/Boomelancer
Summary: 警告 大量ooc 内含路人 女性代称 乱七八糟性行为 不道德性幻想 慎重选择
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Gilgamesh, mob/Gilgamesh
Kudos: 19





	【all闪】于巨人眼球内狂舞

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 大量ooc 内含路人 女性代称 乱七八糟性行为 不道德性幻想 慎重选择

圣堂教会的车是在周五一早来的，就像一阵疾驰的狂风，将人类历史上的残渣败叶卷进这座日益衰竭的城市。这阵突如其来的狂风在冬木昏暗的街道上刮了两天，第三天傍晚终于消停。穿过两旁长满细长灌木的小径，带着圣徽的教堂安静的趴伏在公墓旁的空地。就像一座孕育黑暗的可怖魔物，不论生前再如何凛然无畏，在那高墙耸立的黑色教堂面前都终将领悟自己不过一介孤独的人类。  
田中在从车上卸下货物的间隙内狠狠地揉了揉鼻子。从刚才起他就一直被这股味道干扰，起先就像从微弱的肺里呼出一阵令人难过的热气，随着距离越近，他愈发感到那股挥之不散的热流像一只拳头抵在他突突跳着的太阳穴上，一刻不停地往脑子里塞入破碎尖利的棱块，令他头晕目眩几近呕吐。 当他终于抵达旅途的终点，这古怪的气味变得坚硬而锐利，引得他上颚泛起苦涩的酸味。除非亲身体验过露天污水沟令人窒息的臭气，否则根本不可能将其与面前阴暗空旷的教堂联系到一块儿去。  
他从铁栅门钻进去，穿过一段摆满了白茶花的回廊，青草在砖缝间滋长。那股辛辣狠毒的气味又来了，和教堂内绽放的花朵香气混为一体，结结实实地撞进田中晕眩的大脑，用不可抗拒的力量将他推向高烧般难以忍受的痛苦。他在原地待了好一会儿，直到那味道渐渐从身旁化开。这时候，他又嗅到另一股与众不同的气味——就在长满茉莉和茶花的花坛旁。意外来客有着一张不同于亚洲人的雪白面孔，轮廓分明。田中望向他时，他正看向教堂外的大理石雕像，神情阴郁，阴郁中又带着厌烦，像朵笼罩在阴郁和疲倦烟雾下的百合。  
田中能感到从口腔内源源不断分泌出黏糊潮热的唾液，那股柔软馥郁的甜蜜香气将他的痛苦一扫而空。当那活生生的金发维纳斯转过头来，他们的视线隔着苍白的圣母像短暂相交，田中发誓他从舌尖上尝到了爱情萌发的酸涩甘甜。“他看上去年纪不大。”田中想，再多不过是个高中生，他的美丽不会因青春期孤独的快乐与日益增长的忧虑而消逝。干涸的喉咙急需爱情的滋润，学生制服下紧裹着的纤细腰肢，光滑的胳膊，无一例外地散发着青年人贞洁的芬芳。可当田中颤抖着开口，却是令人失望的粗鄙更谈不上浪漫，“请问，这是言峰绮礼神父的教所吗？” 年轻的美神似乎并不在意他唐突的提问，又或许田中这种卑劣低级的个体本就无法从他那里分得半点注意，也不知是何处寻来的勇气使他像只下流的乌鸦般纠缠在年轻人身后，妄图嗅到几丝半缕的甜美气息。  
直到乌木质地的大门悄无声息的打开，一个男人出现在门后的阴影里，田中才如梦初醒般从浑噩淫念中猛地回神。那人穿着神父的修生黑袍，脖子上搭着红色开口披肩，身材高大，眼睛里却透着些不近人情的冷酷。看清来者后，神父只是往一旁侧了侧身，示意他们进到门里。  
教堂内部就像是另一个宽阔的世界，石灰从教义桌下裂开的缝隙中渗出来，在排成条的长椅上闪闪发光。 神父一言不发背着手走在前面，他想到冰冷的苔藓，发霉的腐肉，尸体上青色的斑点，从他身体内部伸出一只干枯贫瘠的手来抓挠他的心肺，顺着脊柱一路攀升，直到将他的脑髓都攥进死神白骨森森的手掌心，这想法叫他手脚冰凉，仿佛刚从一场毛骨悚然的噩梦中醒来，只有那青年的存在稍稍安抚了他那颗焦躁多疑的心脏。  
但随着他们一同穿过又闷又暗的埋骨堂，他心中那股不安又难耐地浮出头来——神父和那青年，他们之间存在必然的关联吗？  
呼吸间满是空气中毛茸茸的灰尘，周围黑得不见五指，仿佛一切光源都于此处逝去，这自带死寂的空间早就被外界硬生生的割离。  
他们会做爱吗？  
黑暗中他不得不腾出手摸索着前进，以防无意中撞向一个个盛满死人的冰冷棺材。这屋子环绕着若隐若现的凄凉气息，没有一束光亮。空气中的霉味使他想起爱情受阻后的苦涩余味，嫉妒在他舌尖上酸溜溜的滚动，他开始忧虑自己是否会因此悲哀而无言的死去。  
他们会在教堂无人的夜晚做爱吗？ 长椅上信徒们余温尚在，而他们毫无顾忌，在基督受难像下野兽般疯狂地苟合。神父看上去成熟而富有知性。或许那层冷硬的外壳才是他对外的伪装，但凡生物总有两幅面孔，在这个病态到连任何过激反应都会被视为疯狂的世界上，谁又有权力指责他的伪装呢。  
那死气沉沉的神父会抓着青年柔顺的金发，强迫他为自己口交吗？就像对待廉价的飞机杯般毫无怜惜地使用那张嘴，仅仅是为了倾泻满腔暴力的欲望。 他一定有条销魂蚀骨的魔法舌头，被挤压抽插带出的唾液在下颚上划出腥膻的痕迹，那张精致的脸上会沾满男人新鲜的精液，直到纤细浓密的睫毛都被无情的浇湿，黏糊糊地贴在那张天真放荡的脸上。他的人造美神可以既是纯洁无暇的贞女，又是彻头彻尾的娼妇，在黑暗和淫欲的泥沼里，那张年轻的脸庞依旧如一朵皎洁的百合。但他仍想亲眼看着那双红宝石似的眼睛是如何在翻滚的欲念中逐渐黯淡下去，被迫染上他人的肮脏。世界重新暗下来跌进无休止的交缠中，变成淫水滴答的肉欲晚宴。  
他再也没法要求更多。 他只希望能从青年脚下分到一星半点欲望的残渣。他渴望亲吻那玫瑰般微醺酡红的面孔，尽管他的爱人神情倦怠，每一个毛孔都散发出死亡的淫糜气息。 他相信他会做得比神父更好，他绝不会强迫青年。他会去掌控，去引导，在高潮时扼住那截纤细的脖子，让那具雪白的身体在他手底下如一把即将滑向e小调的提琴，拉满，紧绷，破碎，覆灭。他们会有一场更为激烈的性爱，勃起的阴茎抵着大腿间光裸的罅隙，告诉他，就是这根鸡巴要进入那个还滴着水的温热肉洞，直到将那金发的爱神操成他的专属婊子，告诉他离了自己的鸡巴他再也活不下去——只可惜田中此刻还未认识到他这要命的危险天真，不过在他真正了解这点后，他早已鬼使神差地开了腔。  
“十年前那场悲剧般的浩劫发生前，我就在冬木了，您能想象吗？不到一年的时间，他们就把那场火灾留下的所有破烂解决的一干二净。”他只是渴望倾诉，他再无法忍受这温吞的孤独，似乎下一秒他就要被紧贴在背后的死寂给整个吞没，“我永远记得，那些通红的火焰是怎么将城市吞噬，直到每个燃烧着的街道被吐息着死亡的烟雾重组成面目全非的垃圾。”  
“各种媒体报道都一口咬定这只是一场意外事故，但我却不这样认为。”正如他料想的那般，神父果然给予了他充分的耐心。那双不带任何感情，泥沼般阴郁深沉的眼睛头一次将视线落在了他身上。他重新振作起来，打心底里觉得生活再次充满希望，他暗暗告诉自己这是一场无声的竞争，“我不可能看错的，绝对不可能，神父，那一定是神迹在人世的显现。”  
“你今年多大了？”  
田中这才忙不迭地从胸前的内袋里掏出名片诚惶诚恐地递给那声音的主人。这低沉而古怪的声音侵入他整个感官，在脑子里隆隆作响，仿佛晴天里滚过一道闷雷。  
“我为冬木市的遭遇感到遗憾，”神父脸上浮现出一个若有若无的微笑，那笑就像长在他脸上似的，像颗病态怪诞的肿囊，“可是，田中先生，如此灾难又怎能称得上神迹呢。”  
神父看上去有点苦恼，这苦恼会如潮气般直窜他的血管，就像往静脉里注射一支福尔马林，过不了多久他也会变得像死人般干瘪失去活力，乱糟糟地仰躺在锈迹斑斑的棺材里。 而他将毫无疑问地夺走他的百合，他的珍珠，他毕生的挚爱。就像他如此笃信——神父必然是通过不德的行为从他人手中夺走这美艳的奖励。就如诱发战争的海伦，他们间免不了为了这天赐的美丽而挣个头破血流。  
“你为何不去问问从那场意外中幸存的冬木市民，在这残酷的世界上活的怎样？他或者他们肯定会回答你 ‘嗯……过得一般吧’。”  
“没人会感激生命的馈赠，却非要假装自己的生活是有意义的，假装那有为之奋斗的东西。”  
“对人性认知的泛滥，迫使人类用畸形的世界观填充他们本就平凡的躯体，就像我们都生活在阴沟里，却总有人妄想眺望星空。”  
一种压抑的忧伤将他吞没，田中一时无法分辨这是否仅是他的臆想又或是平白里无故的白日梦。一直以来，他刻意忽略那部分的溃烂腐坏、于每个不眠之夜叫嚣盘旋的隐秘念头，此刻正经由神父之口缓缓诉说，“每当我想到友爱、诚信、善意将无可避免的占据我那心灵的一部分，就不禁为此感到悲哀。”  
他张了张嘴，徒劳地发现自己竟无法反驳。他焦躁又茫然地睁着眼，一扫之前的雄辩气概，那支福尔马林最终扎入了他的血管。 棺材里的尸体都不约而同地发出哄笑，把他一人白痴般留在这孤独无望的世界里。他嘴里像被塞进爬满蚯蚓的泥土，浑身摔得粉碎，在凋败的枯玫瑰和肮脏的泥沼间慢慢腐烂。 他这才于缓慢的意识中了解到自己早已死去，死在十年前的冬木大火。而早在那之前他就见过神父，只不过那张脸比现在更为年轻，透着无可奈何的生者气息，不像现在，神父已经开始像某样不该存在于世的东西——几乎就像是死亡本身。  
只有他悲哀地溶解在无人可知的孤独里，周身漂浮着与他同样的焦似黑炭的尸体。 现在他知道一直以来困扰他的气味从何而来了，他的肉体在黑暗中腐烂发臭成为蛆虫的温床，一想到那可怕的场景他都不禁为自己感到难过。渐渐的，他紧张的神经缓慢的放松下来，死人不需要无用的情感；接着肌肉开始重新变得松弛，死人也不需要笨重的肉体。 一种惬意、懒散的甜蜜感浸透全身，他不再是尘世间固定的某种物质，黑暗变得通透起来，仿佛溺亡者倒望波光粼粼的海面。他知道自己这会儿已经真正死了，死透了，墓地里那满是尘土和骨骸的寒冷一直渗透到他焦黑的骨缝里，这不再是一场昏昏欲睡的噩梦，他的四肢早在十年前的烈火中崩塌，他再也找不到它们。 尽管如此，他依旧打心底里感到幸福，一切可怕的现实都不能再使他感到不安，陪伴他的只有从灵魂深处泛起的对死亡的坚信。  
生命对他来说简直就像一场没完没了的灾难，想到这，他再不免对那些还在地面上苟延残喘的人们生出些微阴郁的感伤。


End file.
